Rimiye
by IcaWolf
Summary: Story about a great RPing game, Furcadia. You should probably know the game before you read this. About a feline named Rimiye. r/r


Rimiye  
  
Rimiye grinned devilishly and leapt over the bar. She was reaching for the door into the hall when she felt her arm being jerked back. Whirling around, she found herself gazing up into the stern face of a tall, gray and black canine. At his waist was a jagged black dagger, and his grip on her arm was that of iron. She knew instantly that this furre was not to be trifled with.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you causing such unrest in this place?" Behind her, she heard Aurian and Kard Wolf burst into the bar and stop short. She ignored them, sneering at the hooded canine.  
  
"What is it to you?" With that she twisted round, at the same time reaching down to her knife, planning to turn it on this arrogant furre. The canine did not release her arm, however. To the contrary, he merely tightened it until it was quite painful. And when she felt for the handle of her knife, she encountered his paw. She looked up at him, confused for a brief moment.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. The furre smiled grimly, answering,  
  
"Making sure you do not reach your knife." Rimiye hissed in annoyance.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She waited, narrowing her eyes. She heard Kard Wolf pull Aurian off to the side, watching.  
  
"You are a thief," the canine said, nodding to her tools and pouches, identifying her trade. She nodded.  
  
"Aye, and a spy, too. Why?" Are you in need of my services?" She twisted again, trying in vain to make him release his grip, or at least loosen it. He did neither. Instead, he took her knife and put it in his belt.  
  
"Perhaps. Come with me." He began to pull her back across the bar. Rmiye, however, was not going to make it easy for him. She hissed and scratched at his arm (the only thing she could reach, for he was long and lanky, and kept her far away from him), at one point sinking her sharp teeth into the hand which still held her. At this he growled, turning on her, the black dagger suddenly at her neck.  
  
"I do not have time for this. Either you behave like a mature, adult furre or I kill you. Make your choice." He waited, the black blade suspended a centimeter away from Rimiye's neck. She sneered,  
  
"You won't kill me. I'm too valuable."  
  
"You have no idea how valuable you are to me," he snapped. "There are many thieves looking for employment. You just happened to be the first one I found." They glared at each other for a few moments, and then Rimiye dropped her gaze. The tall furre sheathed his blade, unsmiling.  
  
"Good. Now come on." Rimiye followed, very subdued. He led her to a vacant table, pointed to one of the seats, and sat down opposite from her. Having finally been released, Rimiye sank down, massaging her arm. She might have cried, if she had been that kind of furre. The canine waited until she looked at him. All signs of aggression had drained from her face, and she asked,  
  
"Who are you?" The furre leaned forward, placing his black dagger on the table in front of him. He drew back his hood, saying,  
  
"My name is Shadow the Wraith. And you are?" Rimiye flicked her tail, saying,  
  
"Rimiye. Rimiye the Thief. Or sometimes the Spy, depending on my employment. Why do you ask?" Shadow studied her. She stared back defiantly, trying to conceal her nervousness. Abruptly, he pointed to her forehead.  
  
"Where did you get that mark?" he asked. Rimiye reach a hand up to touch the spelled mark on her head. It was a cross, with a half-circle resting on the top like a bowl. A small circle hovered inside the bowl, and it symbolized the planet Pluto. It was the planet of transformation and power, and Rimiye had borne it for as long as she could remember. She shrugged.  
  
"I've had it since I was born. I never knew my parents, I was brought up by an old equine for the first six years of my life."  
  
"How old are you?" Shadow asked her. Rimiye narrowed her eyes. Furres tended to judge her by her age, so she generally said she was older than she really was.  
  
As though he had read her thoughts, Shadow said,  
  
"Lie to me and you die." Rimiye glanced at the wicked dagger on the table, considering her answer. She then said,  
  
"Thirteen." Shadow stared at her, no doubt searching for some sign of untruthfulness. Rimiye waited, and then he finally leaned back, apparently satisfied. Rimiye wondered why she had not lied; she could easily lie with a straight face, why had she chosen the truth?  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked after the two of them had been silent for some time. Shadow looked at her, then at the mark on her forehead.  
  
"Do you know a furre named Windseeker the Whip?" Rimiye shook her head.  
  
"Never heard of him." Shadow picked up the knife and pointed it at her.  
  
"Remember, if you lie-"  
  
"I'm not lying," said Rimiye quickly and honestly. "I swear." She touched her hand to her mark and then to her heart. Shadow raised an eyebrow at the strange gesture, and said,  
  
"Alright, I believe you. However.I believe she is your mother." Rimiye blinked.  
  
Er.my mother..what?" she stuttered, very confused. Shadow pointed once more to the feline's forehead.  
  
"That mark. She bears the same exact one, in the same place, on her forehead." Rimiye continued to look at him blankly. Finally, she managed to say,  
  
"So.why do you want to find her? Who is she?" Shadow looke dup at her, narrowed his eyes, then sat back, fingering the handle of his knife.  
  
"Despite the fact that it is none of your business, I will tell you why I am searching for her. I am seeking revenge. Windseeker killed my brother, many years ago when we were mercenaries for hire. We were rescuing a young prince that she had kidnapped, and my brother was killed. I have been searching for her ever since." Rimiye's eyes widened.  
  
"I.I see. And you thought that I could lead you to her?" Shadow nodded. "Hmmm.so I am valuable to you, after all?" Rimiye looked up at him, and was surprised to see a fleet smile cross his features. He nodded, then stood.  
  
"Come along. We must show you to Azureel." Rimiye hurried to follow, wondering who Azureel could be. ~*~*~*~  
  
Leading Rimiye by the wrist, Shadow walked into the room he shared with Azureel. The feline was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. She jumped up as he entered.  
  
"Shadow! Where have you been? Who is that? Why-" Shadow held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"Azureel, may I introduce Rimiye the Thief. Rimiye, this is Azureel." Rimiye flicked an ear in greeting.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Azureel said tersely, nodding to the tiger. She then turned to Shadow, hands on her hips. "What's this all about, Shadow? Why is she here?" Shadow sighed, a long suffering sigh that told Azureel he expected her to understand something that should be very basic.  
  
"Azureel," he said in a patronizing tone of voice. "Look at this furre." Azureel looked at him, then turned to Rimiye, staring long and hard at her. Presently, she saw it.  
  
"Gods." she whispered, raising a paw to point at Rimiye's forehead. "It's.it's Her mark.Pluto." she trailed off, words failing her. Shadow smiled one of his rare, swift smiles and nodded. "What.what does this mean?" Azureel asked faintly, sitting back down again.  
  
"I believe," Shadow said, choosing his words carefully. "I believe this is Her daughter."  
  
They both turned to stare at her. Rimiye felt as though they were seeing through her, seeing all her sins and secrets. She stared defiantly back, determined not to shrink or waver under this intense scrutiny. Finally, Azureel glanced back at Shadow.  
  
"So.do you think she can lead us to Her?" she asked carefully. Shadow shrugged.  
  
"Well, she insists she's never met her or even heard of her," he said, but Azureel cut him off, narrowing her eyes as she said,  
  
"And you believe her? I can see that she's a thief, which means she's probably an expert liar. How can we tell whether she's telling the truth?" Rimiye growled low in her throat, disliking the way this feline spoke as though she were not present, or not even a real, living furre. Shadow ignored her sound of protest, answering,  
  
"I am relatively sure she's being truthful. You're right, of course, there is always that possibility.however, what choice do we have? I'm sure these two are linked, probably in much the same way as she is with you." Rimiye saw, with interest, that Azureel flinched at this, but before she had time to wonder at it the Wraith was continuing, "If we keep her with us, we could eventually find her." Azureel nodded, opening her mouth to answer. Rimiye, however, was tired of listening to the two of them talk over her head, and interrupted by saying,  
  
"Excuse me, seeing as you don't seem to think me capable of hearing and understanding your conversation which you enjoy freely in my presence, I think I shall leave. Call if you need me." Catching Azureel's astonished gaze, she smiled inwardly as she turned on her heel, making for the door. Shadow, however, grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back. She turned reluctantly around to see that he was smiling in amusement.  
  
"My apologies, Rimiye, we were being undoubtedly rude. Come, why don't we go down to the bar and sit down at a table to discuss this. I promise you, little tiger," he added, seeing Rimiye's suspicious face, "You shall have a say in all that we discuss." Rimiye nodded, and the three of them left the room. 


End file.
